Love Story
by Alvinatty4ever
Summary: Brittany's just a poor peasant girl, nobody special. But what happens when a handsome prince meets her and starts falling for her? *Setting in Medieval Times* RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Peasant Girl

**My imagination has run out of control again, leading to this story. Here's a bit of info...**

**Title: Love Story **

**Pairing: Alvin and Brittany (Alvinatty, Bralvin. Whatever you want to call it, but not Alvinittany, that's not the pairing name, guys. :( Really.) **

**Setting: 14th century, which is Medieval Times. **

**So, there's a bit of information about the story. Medieval Times is a weird way to set up a story, isn't it? But I wanted this story to be really unique from other stories, so I placed it in Medieval Times, not in modern time. **

**Anyway, there's no Alvin in the first few chapters. :( NO! MY LIFE IS OVER! Oh, well, he'll be in it soon enough, trust me! But there's plenty of Brittany and this is where you meet the Wilson family, the snobby jerks who have Brittany as a servant. **

**But don't worry, Brittany shows 'em who's boss! Boo ya! I really need to shut up. I really do. **

**So read on! Enjoy! Review! Fave! Follow! Community Lister! Whatever, just read! Make me shut up. I need to just keep my mouth shut.**

* * *

"Faster, girl! Faster!" a rude woman's voice barked at the little peasant girl.

The peasant's name was Brittany Miller and she worked for a nasty family called the Wilsons. All she did was work when she was there. If Brittany was lucky, they would throw her a small slice of bread and a cup of dirty water, but it was better than nothing. The peasant girl scrubbed the floors quicker with the soapy dishrag.

"You're not gonna earn yer keep if ya keep on dawdlin'!" the woman's husband shouted at the girl.

Brittany nodded, not daring to talk back to them. The Wilsons were not a group to be messed with, they could tear you apart just by yanking your limbs! They weren't merciful but they were lazy and that's why they hired Brittany to do whatever they wanted her to do. Mind you, she didn't want this job but her sisters worked at the bakery and they told her that she needed to get a job so they could keep their house. Not that Brittany's house was much of anything, it was small and dirty and wasn't the type of house fit for a criminal. She had been immediately hired by Mr. Wilson when he saw her shouting out in the streets that she would work for 10 cents a day, as long as she got equal treatment. Mr. Wilson had promised her that he would do just that, but here the girl was, being treated like a lowlife and being paid 5 cents a day, hardly worth wasting money on.

"Yer not working properly!" Mr. Wilson screamed in her ear.

Brittany wiped the spittle off her cheek from Mr. Wilson's mouth and scrubbed the floor harder, not wanting to be yelled at even more. She waited until Mr. and Mrs. Wilson walked out of the room to wring her paws of the ice cold water and soap suds. This job was not worth the 35 cents a week.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Wilson hollered, slapping Brittany upside the head.

Tears stung in the back of Brittany's eyes, stinging hot tears threatening to spill over. She sniffed and tried her hardest not to cry as she cleaned the wooden floors, squeezing the dishrag water into the bucket and continuing the cleaning. Mr. Wilson and Mrs. Wilson were both pudgy, rude people with ferocious tempers, which their firey red hair suggested. They had piercing blue eyes and the hardest slaps imaginable. Brittany had never liked those two adults, even after all 5 years of working for them.

Suddenly, the Wilson kids ran into the kitchen, tracking mud all over the cleaned floor with their dirty boots. They laughed and pointed at the dirty Brittany who had been covered in dust from dusting the furniture earlier.

"I just cleaned the floor!" Brittany moaned, running her fingers through her frizzy hair.

"Uh huh. Whatcha gonna do about it?" the oldest kid sneered, peeling off the rubbery sole of the boot and tossing it at Brittany's face.

As the muddy boot sole smacked Brittany's face, leaving chunky dirt and slimy residue all over her face, the Wilson kids merely chortled with laughter, pointing. Brittany's horrid temper fumed inside of her. She glared at the wretched Wilson kids forcefully but they took no notice. All her hatred towards them boiled inside of her, she wanted to lash out and scratch them and do terrible things to hurt them, but she needed this job. Brittany could not afford to lose this job, no matter how abusive it was.

"You better hope I don't tell your parents about this," Brittany mumbled, flicking the sole off of her apron.

"Oh really? You want us to do more damage?" the oldest growled, picking up the bucket full of soap and dirt water. "Cause we beg to differ, kid."

Brittany's eyes widened but they quickly closed when all 3 kids poured the bucket's contents onto her head. All the kids began giggling and pointing again, chanting 'Dirty Baby! Dirty Baby!' over and over. Brittany's fists clenched, she couldn't contain it any longer, but she had to stay strong.

"You're devils, you are," Brittany grumbled, her eyes full of tears. "Wee devils."

The oldest child was Jeremy Wilson, with hair as red as his parents' and the same dark blue eyes, except he was short for his age, which was 13. There was also Rita Wilson, red hair and green eyes and she had the same devious smirk as Jeremy. The youngest was Alexa Wilson, looking an awful lot like her father. They weren't chipmunks, mind you. Brittany however, was. She was soaked head to tail in the bucket's contents even though the Wilson devils were just aiming for her head.

"You little freaks," Brittany muttered under her breath so that they couldn't hear her. "Freakish creepers."

"BACK TO WORK, YOU BITCH!" Jeremy screeched, slapping Brittany's face.

That's when Brittany snapped. She gripped Jeremy's wrists and she sat so that her knees were placed overtop of Jeremy's feet so he couldn't move. Rita and Alexa watched in terror and shock, their eyes widened. Brittany just stared into Jeremy's eyes for a second, sick of his crap he was pulling with her.

"You know what?" Brittany growled, still staring him down. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you never call me what you did. Ever."

Jeremy's wrists turned white and his face filled with terror. He looked from Brittany to his wrists but back to Brittany, impatient for her to release her grip.

"MOM! DAD! THE SERVANT IS ABOUT TO STAB ME! HURRY!" Jeremy screamed, faking entirely.

When he said that, Brittany dropped him quickly, trying to pull her own innocent act. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson ran into the room, pale. They rushed to Jeremy and looked him over and then began scolding Brittany.

"YOU RAT!" Mr. Wilson shrieked, slapping Brittany's face sharply. "Don't you lay a finger on our boy again!"

"I didn't do anything," Brittany said. She was about to say more when Mrs. Wilson cut her off.

"GET OUT! I'M SICK OF YOU! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND LEAVE! NO PAY, NO FOOD! GO BACK TO YOUR HOME, WHEREVER IT IS, YOU STREET RAT!" Mrs. Wilson yelled, slapping Brittany twice more.

Brittany put her paw to her cheek and then frowned, feeling a slight burn. She grabbed the dishrag off of the floor and slapped Mrs. Wilson with it and then Mr. Wilson and then all three of the evil kids.

"How do YOU like to be slapped?!" Brittany shouted, throwing the dishrag onto the ground and she stormed out of the huge fancy house, grabbing Mr. Wilson's wallet as she went.

* * *

**Let's just capture the main details: Brittany and her sisters are poor. (Do I really have to say that they're Jeanette and Eleanor? I mean, really, everyone knows) Her sisters work at a bakery and she's stuck with that evil family. Well, not anymore. She just ditched them right? LOL! Well, the Wilsons fired her and she gladly accepted. I mean, who would ever stay with that family? Those lazy buggers need to do things themselves, not work Brittany half to death. **

**The next chapter will have Brittany's flashbacks as she walks home and then the next chapter after might have Jeanette and Eleanor in it. I'm working on it, bear with me, people!**

**But you can see why the rating is at T, eh? Language and there'll be some suggestive themes but nothing too wordy. Tell me if it should go up to M. But I don't think it'll come to that.**

**So, let's just get on with the reviews! I wanna know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Must Be Locked Up

**Here's the second chapter! If you're wondering why I'm updating so much today it's because I'm bored. I need something to stimulate my mind. I've been locked in my room with a bottle of water and a package of Caramel Chocolate Koala Bars and the laptop for a while. Need a shower. :D I need to go to bed, school tomorrow. Big math test I need to pass! **

**This is the chapter with Brittany's flashback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany's frizzy hair was even more so from the disgusting dirty water that had been poured on her, her apron blew in the wind and her brown woolen dress bunched up at the waist. She had bare feet, no shoes at all protected her furry feet. Her tail flicked droplets of water off even though the clouds were darkening and there would soon be a rainstorm. She sighed and tucked Mr. Wilson's wallet into the pocket of her apron, to ensure it from getting wet.

"Why can't I just keep my mouth shut and my paws off of people?" Brittany grumbled to herself.

The shopkeepers were closing up their stores for the day, since it was 8:00 at night and the sun was setting. Brittany so badly wanted to come home to her sisters, holding up the 5 cents proudly as she always did, but she was fired. How could she do that now? She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tight, trying to be free of the cold air nipping at her. As she walked on the muddy road, her eyes wandered, searching for the bakery so she could pick up her sisters. She mentally debated if they were home already or not, but she didn't know. Brittany decided to just take her time going home, so she could think up excuses of why she had been fired.

It was pretty hard to think of excuses. After all, she'd been fired. How hard was it to lie about that situation? Pretty difficult, really. Maybe she could say that the Wilsons died and had written in their wills that they wanted Brittany to leave whenever they died, but that seemed a bit extreme to her. Plans weren't very simple to think up on a crummy day like this. Brittany's eyes focused on a small piece of gold sticking up from the rocks lining the road. She frowned and plucked it out from where it was wedged between two gray rocks, looking it over. It was a ring. The band wasn't gold, it was pitch black. In the middle of the band was a ovaluar light pink pearl with streaks of gold running through it. Brittany's heart stopped for a second as she recalled a terrifying flashback.

**Cue Flashback**

_Brittany was wearing a filmy cloud-white wedding dress, looking beautiful in her Victorian style boots and with a fancy hairstyle. She smiled at her soon-to-be husband, Simon Crestworth, who was wearing a sleek suit with a small aqua bow tie. Brittany flicked imaginary lint off of Simon's collar and when the pastor instructed for them to hold paws, she slipped her paws into his and grinned at him, blushing extremely._

_As the pastor asked them their vows, Brittany was watching her soon-to-be husband contently as he fiddled with Brittany's dress. When their vows were done and when all of their friends came up to say a little something, Brittany and Simon were distracted by eachother. Brittany was running her paws through his hair and Simon was straightening Brittany's wedding dress for her. Neither of them were paying attention until the pastor announced to kiss the bride._

_"I love you," Brittany whispered to Simon._

_Simon smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too."_

_They leaned in to kiss, to seal the promises forever, to become husband and wife. But of course, something happened to ruin everything. The sun was setting and then it went down entirely. The moon was shining in the sky and just as Brittany and Simon smashed their lips together, passionately, the transformation began. Simon's fur began to grow even more and become bushier and a very dark shade of brown. His ears grew to be pointed and his small claws changed into razor-sharp claws. Simon's eyes turned a deep blood-red and inside his mouth, his buck teeth changed into fangs. Brittany's tongue went inside of Simon's mouth and she felt his new fangs graze against her tongue. She gasped and pulled herself out of the kiss, confused._

_"RAHHHHHHHH!" Simon roared, his clothes ripping off of him, exposing a werewolf body._

_Brittany looked up and screamed, horrified. She almost fainted but everybody around her was running out of the chapel, shrieking. Brittany stayed stock-still, watching as her husband ran out of the chapel on all fours, growling and slashing at people. Then, something happened that made Brittany scream her loudest. Simon the Werewolf howled loud into the night._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany shrieked and she passed out on the floor, scattered with the rose petals._

**End Flashback**

Brittany dropped the ring into her apron pocket, trying to gasp for breath. Her eyes closed and then fluttered open and she sighed, finally turning the corner of the unpaved street to her small cottage she shared with her sisters. If Jeanette and Eleanor knew about Brittany's flashback, they would've been totally overprotective and way too considerate about it. So, the Chipette decided to keep it a secret. After all, her memories needed to be locked away. Somewhere where they couldn't hurt her.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short. I know, I know. Werewolves. I know, I know. Brimon. But I have a friend on here who's a huge fan of Brimon and a huge fan of Brittanette (BrittanyxJeanette pairing) and she really wants me to write a fanfiction about those two couples, at least mentioned in the story. So, I had to. She's a good friend, she really wanted it. Don't worry, that's the only romantic Brimon moment. Brittanette... well, my friend begged for at least four chapters or so of Brittanette, and she really really wants it so I'll just get it over with. **

**Alvin's coming, don't worry. It'll be a while, but he'll be there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Accident or Attempted Love?

**3rd Chapter, people! **

**This is where the Brittanette begins. Don't worry, it's not that bad. I tried to make Brittanette appealing, but it probably didn't change my opinion of it. It's short, but it's a bit dirty at the end. Not like 'cleanliness, wash your clothes' dirty. I mean, 'perverted' dirty. I'm not a pervert, but this friend of mine really likes Brittanette sex. **

**Don't worry, there's no sex in this chapter! The only sex in this story will be between Alvin and Brittany! Maybe a few other pairings, but not Brittanette! **

**The friend of mine is helping me with the ideas but I'm writing and adding all the details. **

**Enjoy! (if possible)**

* * *

Brittany opened the door and sighed, recovering from her flashback. She wiped her dirty feet on the ragged 'Welcome' mat and saw Jeanette hanging up her small purple jacket on the coat-rack. That wasn't unusual. Jeanette liked to organize things over and over until they were perfect and sometimes that was a tad bit annoying but it kept her content.

"Hey, Jeanette," Brittany greeted her. "How was your day?"

Jeanette shrugged and mumbled, "Same old, same old."

"No, I meant work," Brittany corrected herself and she tied her loose hair into a ponytail. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was alright, I suppose. Friar Jack bought a big box of cranberry nut muffins today. We got a good deal out of him. How about you?" Jeanette asked. "How was Alexa Wilson?"

Brittany really didn't want to answer. Jeanette had always thought that Alexa was innocent and never had anything to do with Rita and Jeremy's pranks, but that was a big mistake in thought. For the time being, Brittany decided to lie.

"Oh, she was fine! Absolutely fine!" Brittany exclaimed, fake-cheerily.

Jeanette instantly hinted the sarcasm in Brittany's tone. She turned from the coat-rack and squinted her eyes, pushing her lavendar glasses back onto her rounded face. The purple-clad Chipette suspected something but spoke nothing of it.

"Well, how were the others?" Jeanette asked, curious.

Brittany frowned and answered her, "I tolerated them, that's all that matters."

Jeanette nodded, somewhat understanding. After all, everyone in the village had met the Wilsons and nobody really liked them, except for Alexa, because everybody thought she was totally innocent. Sometimes there were rumors that Alexa was the only human in that family and the rest of them were mere aliens disguising themselves as a mortal. Nobody believed that of course but there wasn't one person that wasn't careful around the Wilsons.

"What happened today?" Jeanette joked, smiling a little. "Any extraterrestrial events?"

Brittany didn't see the humor in that and she just rolled her eyes. "Nothing much."

"I heard some rumors going around that you got fired. Again." Jeanette stated, obviously not going to believe any falsehood that Brittany threw upon her. "Is this true?"

Brittany looked at the ground and walked into the tiny living room, which had small paintings hung on the walls and scattered garbage on the floor. There was a small velvet couch in the middle, which was the only decent thing in the living room at all. She seated herself on the couch and fished the wallet out of her apron pocket.

"Well, you could say I got the pay that I deserved," Brittany said and smirked, dumping out the money from the wallet. Her eyes widened. "Whoa. A lot more than what I deserved."

Jeanette came into the living room, arms crossed. She uncrossed her arms and gasped when she saw the pile of money on Brittany's apron.

"Brittany Miller! Where'd you get all that?!" Jeanette exclaimed, confused yet furious.

Brittany winced and muttered, "From the... bank?"

Jeanette frowned and snapped, "Likely story! Give that over to me!"

Brittany yelped and shielded the money with her arms and paws, not wanting Mr. Wilson's money taken away from her. She stole it, fair and square. Jeanette sighed, came over in front of Brittany and reached through the small gap between Brittany's arms to grab a handful of the money. Brittany shrieked and squished her arms closer together to close the gap. Jeanette groaned and reached underneath of Brittany's arms.

"Oh my God, Jeanette! Stop it! Leave me be!" Brittany shouted at her.

"You need to give it back!" Jeanette snapped.

The two sisters scrambled, Brittany protecting the money and Jeanette trying to get it back. Neither were really succeeding in either attemption. During their squabble, Brittany's apron fell off, with the ring clattering inside and the money was laying right on top of Brittany's short skirt of her dress. The dress stopped 4 inches above Brittany's knee and Jeanette grabbed for the money, resulting in an accident. Jeanette placed one of her paws on Brittany's thigh to steady herself. She was grabbing for the money but Brittany yanked it back, thankfully not ripping any. Because of that, Jeanette's other paw that she was using to retrieve the money slid and accidentally the paw slid underneath Brittany's short work-dress skirt and it touched Brittany's silky underwear. Neither of them noticed, just fighting for the money.

"Give it back!" Brittany demanded.

"It's not yours!" Jeanette growled.

"It's not yours either!" Brittany pointed out, forcefully smacking Jeanette's arm.

The glasses-clad Chipette paid no attention, she wanted Brittany to give the money back to Mr. Wilson. The next thing that happened was unforgivable. Brittany snatched the money and raised it over her head so Jeanette took her paw away from Brittany's thigh, using it to grab the cash. However, her paw slipped into Brittany's underwear by mistake and she touched Brittany's lower body part. Both girls froze, looking at eachother for a minute before Eleanor skipped in, holding her pay for the day.

"Hi, sis! Hi, sis!" Eleanor greeted the two of them, stuffed her ten dollars into the 'savings jar' and ran back out the door to play kickball.

Jeanette and Brittany didn't do anything, they could barely breathe. And yet, Jeanette's paw was still accidentally touching Brittany's body part. Suddenly, Brittany threw the money behind the couch and with both paws, she pushed the stunned Jeanette off of her.

"What the hell was that for, Jeanette?!" Brittany screamed, straightening her skirt for a second and then glaring at her sister.

"It wasn't on purpose! If you'd have just graciously given me the money so we could return it, this wouldn't have happened!" Jeanette shouted at her, angry.

Brittany sighed, trying to calm down and she muttered, "Alright. I stole the money. I got fired today, it's true. But can you forgive me?"

"Yes," Jeanette accepted the apology, smiling slightly.

"Now apologize for putting your paw on my... private spot," Brittany ordered.

"Sorry. But it was an accident, I swear," Jeanette said, nodding solemnly. "I swear on my life."

Brittany smiled and nodded in reply. "Sure, I forgive you. Don't touch me there again though."

At that, she scooped up the fallen money and left the house to go see the shearer. They may have been poor, but they did have a few animals, most of which were sheep. Most of the sheep hadn't been sheared for a while.

Jeanette grinned softly and mumbled, "Don't worry. I won't do it on accident."

* * *

**Okay I'm starting to think that I need to change the rating to M, instead of T. **

**So, how was it? I really don't like it, but that's just me. **


	4. Chapter 4: Deals and Dilemnas

**Chapter 4! It's about time isn't it? Anyway, I worked for 3 days on this, not all in one sitting of course! I mean, that would be insane. But I'm that obsessed with my writing, believe me. XD I would write all day long if possible. But I have to hurry and update the next chapter that I'm gonna post with this story. Updating all day long! Well, other than school today. I've been busy with that too. I have a boyfriend! Sure I'm only 11, but not too early to learn about love, right?**

* * *

The cold crisp air hit Brittany immediately as she stepped out of the door, causing her to shudder. She looked herself over and groaned, noticing her short dress-skirt was exposing her fuzzy legs. Brittany turned herself around and marched back into the cottage, rubbing her shoulders.

"It's deathly cold out there!" Brittany moaned, grabbing her apron off of the floor and shoving it into the garbage can. "Won't be needing that anymore."

"You're getting a job, whether you like it or not, Miss," Jeanette ordered, picking herself up off of the floor. "A job that pays decent and has a good boss. You need to have a job that you can keep for more than a few weeks."

"Don't you sound all mature now?" Brittany whined, mockingly.

"It is cold out there," Jeanette observed, ignoring Brittany. "Might want to change into something a little more..." She looked over her sister and stopped when she saw how short the skirt was, scowling. "Something a little more fitting for the weather."

Brittany chuckled at that but she entered her room, which wasn't much of anything. It was filthy, but she had no choice. Everytime that she cleaned it up and made the room tidy, there would be mess following. They lived in a disgusting cottage, how clean do you expect it to be? Her bed was merely four boards nailed together with a woven mattress laying on top, covered with burlap sacks as blankets and no pillow. On the walls were nailed some drawings of the village cuties that Brittany had been eyeing, and a small wardrobe in the corner, filled with clothes.

"Come to Britt," Brittany mumbled, opening the wooden wardrobe doors.

Inside were all of Brittany's clothes. On one side were all of her work clothes and on the other side were the clothes that she had found in the garbage, magnificent dresses that nobody wanted anymore. Some of them were still in Medieval style, others were very last decade. One day when she had been taking her morning stroll, she had come across beautiful silks and fabrics which were really just solid colored dresses with frills and lace and beads that nobody wanted. Brittany had taken them back home, split them between her and her sisters and now she had some good clothes, along with the horrible work clothes she had.

"What dress should I wear?" Brittany asked herself, unsure.

She surveyed the pretty dresses and smiled. Even though they were just solid colored, the designs were bold and unique. Brittany closed her eyes, took a deep breath and took her own blind vote, by spinning and then whichever dress her finger pointed at, that would be the dress she would wear to the shearer. She spun on her right foot for two minutes and became very dizzy, causing her to stop spinning. Her face lit up when she saw which dress her finger was pointing to. A flowing dress shaded with lavendar and then near the hem and waistline, various blues and pinks.

"Which shoes would go well with this dress?" Brittany mumbled to herself, sliding the dress off of the sleek hanger. "Either purples or pinks would suit it."

She smiled and looked down to the flooring of the wardrobe, seeing all her shoes. Brittany had only a few shoes that she really liked to wear, some were just worn-out ones that Eleanor had fetched from the blacksmith. Brittany almost plucked a pair of furry pink moccasins but she decided against it. There was a terrible rainstorm outside and those woolen moccasins would get soaked until they were no longer able to serve as shoes. Jeanette would use them for bowls, after she cleaned them out and freed them of dirt. Suddenly, she remembered the awkward experience she and Jeanette had shared about ten minutes ago. It was strange, but Brittany felt a little softer underneath her apron.

"Oh this is nonsense," Brittany grumbled as she kicked aside the dirty leather shoes she was forced to wear on stormy days or to work." Jeanette just did it by accident, she said it herself."

After searching the wardrobe for some pretty shoes and failing, she sighed and slipped on a pair of the leather work shoes and pulled the dress over her head. It was light but warm and comfterable, lined with cotten on the inside. Brittany finally mussed up her hair a little to regain her normal appearance and she rushed out the door, stuffing all the money from Mr. Wilson's wallet into her small drawstring bag, hung the small velvet bag over her wrist and sighed, slowing down her pace.

"Wait until Max sees what I brought him," Brittany said to herself, cheerily, pulling a golden thread out of the drawstring bag, which on the thread had a small ovaluar pearly-white ruby. "He's gonna love it!"

After about ten or so minutes of walking through the rain in her pretty dress and ugly shoes, Brittany reached the shearer's home, which was right next to the store he owned. 'Max the Shearer' it read on the sign above his doorway. She knocked hard on the door and the large door quickly opened, there standing Max on the inside.

"Hello, Brittany," Max greeted, flashing her a smile.

Brittany returned the smile and entered the cozy house, looking it over to inspect it's cleanliness. It was much more tidy than her own home, but you couldn't blame her for that. She noticed it smelled vaguely of strawberries and cream, much alike the usual scent of sheep.

"So, any surprises? Any more treasures you've found me?" Max asked her, curiously.

Brittany nodded and tossed him the golden thread with the white ruby hung around it, losing slight control of her drawstring bag.

"Right there. Guess what gem that is," Brittany challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Guess!"

Max grinned and accepted, saying, "Emerald? Diamond? Amythest?"

"Nope, nope and double nope!" Brittany exclaimed. "It's a ruby!"

"No! It couldn't be!" Max almost shouted, totally surprised. "A real ruby? A white ruby? How.. how could that be possible, though? Where'd you find it?"

Brittany shrugged dismissively and answered, "Same place where I found this." At that, she dumped all of Mr. Wilson's wallet money from her bag to the small carved table in the living room where which they were standing in. "Money, baby."

Max's eyes widened and he fingered the edge of a dollar. He grinned and muttered, "Amazing."

Brittany nodded and said, "I guess you'll hold up your end of the deal. I bring you something cool, you shear my sheep and we both go either way, happy."

Max chuckled and assured her, "Believe me, I'd shear your sheep even if you didn't give me something."

Brittany cocked her head to one side, not sure of that. She turned around and sighed, wishing she had a nice house like Max's. Splendid and impressive yet subtle and sweet-looking. Only a genius could pull off something like that, and that genius was her best friend, Max the sheep shearer.

Max couldn't help himself. Brittany was such a georgues girl and she was very hard to ignore, so his eyes immediately admired all of Brittany's curves. Then, when Brittany turned to ask him something, she stopped, seeing that he was fixated on something. Max's dark brown eyes took in the outlines of Brittany's breasts and hips. He was completely hypnotized by her and he couldn't let her know.

**SHWAP!**

A candlestick hit Max's face, knocking his blonde hair to the other side of his head. His fists clenched, ready to punch the offender, but when he saw Brittany glaring his way, his fists unclenched and became a little less pale.

"Hello?! I'm trying to talk to you!" Brittany shouted, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Max!"

Max blinked and he stepped a little closer. There was no doubt he wanted to display affection for Brittany because he was very much attracted to her but he didn't want to move too fast. This was his friend, after all.

"Max!" Brittany yelled. "I threw a candle, what more do you want me to do?!"

Max snapped into reality again and grumbled, "Ah, nothing. It's fine." Then, his voice softened as he caught sight of Brittany's stunning beauty once more. "Nothing's wrong. Thanks for the abnormal ruby."

Brittany's frown metamorphasized into a gentle smile and she nodded, slightly. "Your welcome." She grabbed a few dollars off the table and walked out the door, patting Max's head before she left.

She had only walked two metres before Max ran outside and grabbed Brittany by her shoulders. Brittany's eyes widened at Max's actions and she was about to object when he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Brittany, it's raining pretty hard, you'll need a cloak to keep you dry," Max said, removing his finger from her lips and draping his silk cloak over Brittany's shoulders.

Max smiled and pulled the hood onto Brittany's head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Brittany flinched, unsteady with what her best friend was doing. Then, what happened next was even more scary. As the rain pounded on the ground, Max tilted his head sideways and pressed his lips to hers. Brittany was about to scream but she decided it was best to let him have what he wanted and then forget it ever occured. Max didn't push the kiss any further, it was just innocent and gentle until Max slipped his hands down the shirt of Brittany's dress. After what seemed like a million years to Brittany, but was really only twenty seconds, Max pulled away from the kiss and waved goodbye before turning to walk away.

"Max!" Brittany yelled, so she could be heard over the pouring rain.

The sheep shearer boy turned back to face Brittany, patiently waiting for her to speak. Brittany just clutched the cloak closer around her and pulled the hood firmer onto her head.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany shouted.

Max shrugged and answered her twice as loud, "I have my reasons! I'm sure you can figure it out!"

Brittany sighed and yelled over the sound of blobs of rain hitting the dirt roads, "Can I keep the cloak?"

"Sure!" Max replied and he ran into his house, getting soaked to the bone.

Brittany stood in the rain for what seemed like eternity until Eleanor and Jeanette came to find her; the three sisters walked back to the house in silence, unaware of the surprises awaiting ahead.

* * *

**Max is a bit weird, in my opinion. I just needed someone to seduce Brittany in this chapter, even though Brittany didn't fall into the trap. **

**I would have used Simon or Theodore but you know... neither of them would do that. Alvin would. But I need to keep him waiting for a bit. But he'll be in the next chapter! Simon's gone so it wouldn't make sense and Theodore has a different role in the story. **

**Well, here we go. Another chapter done. Finally.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love At First Sight! :)

**5th Chapter is now here! **

**Here's where Alvin comes in. I just couldn't take it any longer! I needed to put Alvin in this chapter! I couldn't wait for him anymore so he's here, finally. About time too! **

**So, let's see how Alvin and Brittany meet.**

* * *

The morning air blew through the cracked windows in Brittany's room, chilling her. The thin blankets were tugged off of her slender body by Eleanor, who was standing next to the bed. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and focused on the chubby Eleanor.

"Wake up, Britt!" Eleanor ordered. "Time to wake up! Now! Now! Now!"

Brittany sat upright in the bed, furious that she was being woken up so early. From the sky outside, she could tell it was still quite early, around 5 to 7 am. This was not when she would normally wake up. She would normally wake up around 8 or 9 am. Now, she was going to be quite cranky.

"Eleanor!" Brittany growled. "Leave me alone!"

Eleanor just shrugged and said, "You need to wake up now."

"I don't want to," Brittany grumbled, annoyed with her younger sister for waking her up at this time of day.

Eleanor left the bedroom, skipping merrily. Whatever she was so happy about, Brittany had no clue but at least someone was happy, nevertheless if they were partially happy or fully happy. She flung herself out of bed, exhausted still. There was no way she could get through the day. At least, not in her mind.

"Eleanor! I'm going back to bed!" Brittany moaned. "I'm too tired to wake up, much rather even move."

No reply. Brittany collapsed into her bed, wanting to fall asleep again but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Her eyes were wide open, and once she got awoken, she couldn't go back to sleep until nightime. Something that sounded like the breaking of glass bottles jolted her adrenaline, forcing her to jump out of bed, terrified.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany asked, not expecting an answer.

Brittany was decked out in only her skimpy revealing pink nightgown and fluffy bunny slippers when she opened the ratty curtains on her window and looked outside. There were two people standing in the middle of the dirt road, one with golden brown hair and fancy clothing, armed with a sword, and the other person wasn't recognizable. After Brittany squinted her eyes slightly to try to see who the hooded person was, she spotted a thick bushy brown tail poking up underneath of the robe. It was definitely no human. Brittany flicked her own tail, looking at it, comparing it to the stranger's tail, noticing that their tails looked very much alike. She gasped when she saw a thin oakwood wand in the stranger's furry... paws? Yes, they were paws! Brittany's eyes widened and she suddenly noticed that the stranger was a lot like her. Who could it be?

She saw the swordsman's mouth moving but she couldn't understand what he was saying. After all, she couldn't read lips. Brittany didn't know when the stranger was talking back because the black hood covered the stranger's whole face. Then, the stranger's wand shot out a burst of lightning, almost striking the swordsman. The swordsman moved just in time and smirked slyly, showing off pearly white uneven teeth. The stranger shot another burst of lightning from the wand at the swordsman and this time the brown haired man wobbled over and fell onto the ground, raising his sword up before it clattered to the ground. Brittany narrowed her eyebrows, confused and then when the stranger turned, the hood flew off his head.

"Oh my God," Brittany breathed out, smitten.

The stranger was extremely cute in Brittany's opinion with his shining hazel eyes and messy brown hair, cute button nose and mischeivous smile. The stranger tucked his wand into the sleeve of his robe and pulled the robe off, sweating a little. There was a lot of sunshine that day.

"Oh my God, who is that?" Brittany muttered, desperate to discover who it was.

She seemed to forget that she was wearing revealing pajamas as she ran down the rickety stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a small orange and peeling it hurriedly. She popped a piece of the orange into her mouth just as Jeanette and Eleanor turned from where they were playing cards on the living room floor.

"Why the rush?" Eleanor asked, curiously.

"No reason," Brittany answered, tossing the rest of the orange to her sisters, scattering their playing cards. "Eat that, could you?"

Jeanette grimaced and shook her head, continuing their card game. The pink-clad Chipette shrugged to herself and swung open the door, standing in the doorway. She couldn't force herself to move any further, her heart skipped a beat. Then, the most incredible thing happened.

_The stranger's eyes focused on hers._

Brittany's heart pounded in her chest, but the stranger seemed totally dazed. When Brittany recovered from her shock, she smiled weakly and walked over to the handsome stranger, her eyes never leaving his. Just as she became within a foot of him, the stranger smiled a little and looked her up to down, obviously satisfied.

"So, who are you?" Brittany asked, cautiously.

"I'm Alvin Seville," Alvin said. "I'm the prince of the next village over. You?"

"Brittany Miller," Brittany replied, smiling casually.

Alvin couldn't stop staring at her. She was georgues, fabulous, beautiful. Even if she was wearing a skimpy nightgown, Alvin didn't think it made her the least bit slutty. She had stunning blue eyes and the most angelic voice.

"Why aren't you in jail? It should be illegal to be that hot," Alvin said, crossing his arms.

Brittany giggled. He was being so adorable with her, she couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"So... Alvin... do you want to meet my sisters?" Brittany suggested, trying to ignore the fact that he was flirting so early in their first sighting of eachother. "They're not that bad."

"Oh sure," Alvin answered her, suavely. "If it makes you happy."

Brittany led Alvin into the house, smiling at him bashfully. She couldn't stop obsessing over him, ever since she had seen his face through the window, her stomach was full of imaginary butterflies and her thoughts were all about him. When they entered the living room/kitchen space, Jeanette and Eleanor didn't even see Brittany. They were looking at Alvin, confused.

"Who's that?" Jeanette asked, pointing to Alvin for a second.

"This is Alvin," Brittany said, giving her a look that plainly said 'be cool, I like him'.

Jeanette nodded, getting the message and she resumed to the game. Eleanor, however, lingered her eyes on the door before she turned back to their game.

"They don't talk much," Brittany said and she tugged on Alvin's arm, motioning up to the stairs. "Want to hang out in my room? We should get to know eachother better."

Alvin nodded and added onto her idea, "Maybe I could show you a little something too."

"I'd love that," Brittany assured him and she held onto Alvin's paw gently. "Come with me."

Inside Alvin, he was tingling, shocked at Brittany's action but it felt so nice that he held her paw a little tighter and leaned in to kiss her on her cheek. When Alvin's lips made contact with her cheek, Brittany let out a little sigh of pleasure (which she hoped that Eleanor and Jeanette didn't notice) and she pulled Alvin upstairs, eager to get to know him better.

* * *

**Sure the way they met was just 'love at first sight' and not overly romantic but it doesn't have to be corny romance right? **

**'"Why aren't you in jail? It should be illegal to be that hot''' that line is so cute! It's not corny, it's just super cute! I made that one up all by myself, I'm proud to say. (Yes, I do know how to make my own flirting comebacks!) **

**The next chapter isn't just asking questions, it gets turned up a notch. ;) It's a cute chapter next, but I'm not completed it yet, so it'll be a little while before it gets updated onto this story. **

**Who was that swordsman? You'll find out later on and it's a huge shock! You won't believe who it is! And no, Alvin's not Harry Potter or Ron Weasley! But I wish! **

**Big question that I can't seem to choose: Who's hotter? Ron or Harry? I can't decide! OMG!**

**But you need to review! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and Sex

**Here's the sixth chapter. Must be the longest chapter so far. I sure do hope so, because I spent 3 hours for 5 days working on this one and it's so good. **

**There's only one part I don't like. The Brittanette part, which covers the majority of this chapter. And by the majority I mean about 90% of the chapter. Wait... scratch that. 95% of the chapter. **

**I'm not a huge fan of the lesbian couple but it's what my friend loves and she really is a good friend. I just want to keep her happy with this story. So, there'll be only a few more Brittanette chapters, I swear, only a few. **

**But let's just clear up a few things, shall we? **

**We've met Alvin. He's Prince Alvin, actually, as some reviewers implied. Yes, Prince Alvin sounds a little strange to some of us, but to me, it's cute and I can just picture him ruling a kingdom. Not very well of course, we all know how he is. :P Brittany met him after he had a 'fight' with a swordsman, and that whole thing will be covered in maybe the next chapter. 7th or 8th chapter I promise we'll find out who that swordsman was. It's not Theodore though! Theodore will have a different role in the story and you won't believe who he'll be! **

**This chapter consists of Alvinatty and that dreaded Brittanette. Blech! But it keeps Casey happy, that's what matters right now. It matters that my followers are happy. Believe me, without you, I wouldn't be writing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany opened her small bedroom door and shoved Alvin inside, dragged herself in and closed the door quickly, locking it behind them. Alvin looked around the room and raised his eyebrows, surprised that such a pretty girl would live in such a gross house. He felt Brittany's paws push him onto the bed and then saw Brittany hovering over him, her face inches away from his.

"So, Alvin, tell me about yourself," Brittany cooed, laying down on top of Alvin's body.

Alvin blinked twice to steady himself and asked her, "What do you want to know?"

Brittany pulled Alvin off the bed and pressed him against the wall. Alvin was between the pale-colored walls and the beautiful Chipette he had just met.

"Everything," Brittany whispered to him, seductively.

Alvin shivered a little, amazed that Brittany had taken such an interest in him. He sighed, letting all his stress leave him and decided that he just needed to take the oppurtunity with Brittany before she didn't want him any longer. It was worth a shot anyway.

"Well, give me a topic or a question," Alvin said, bracing himself against the wall as Brittany slowly unbuttoned the small buttons on Alvin's shirt. "What do you need to know?"

Brittany smiled and stroked Alvin's left ear gently. "I need to know one thing only. Will you make out with me, please, Alvie?"

Alvin sighed, wanting to do so very badly but he wasn't sure how Brittany's sisters would react to the situation. Then he noticed: nobody needed to know. He was in love with her anyway.

"Of course," Alvin said and he let Brittany slip his shirt off of his body.

"Alvie, baby..." Brittany sighed, pulling her nightgown off of her. "You don't mind if we do this, right? I know we just met, but I feel like... I'm in love with you."

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. I feel the same way."

Brittany grinned, thankful that he felt similarily about it. She wasn't sure how he would take it at first but now that she knew what he thought, everything was even.

"So, you ready?" Brittany asked him. "You need to show me if you're a good kisser, Alvin."

Alvin smiled and said, "Believe me, I'm more than ready."

Brittany yanked Alvin towards her, her arms around his neck, smashing their lips together. Alvin felt comfterable with her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her back. His hands found the clasp of her bra but he decided to leave her be for the time being. The two of them sighed into the kiss, passionate with eachother. Brittany's lips parted so that Alvin's tongue could go into her mouth, and he did so carefully as to not hurt her. Alvin noticed that Brittany was retreating so he grabbed her, tightly, pushing the kiss to the next level. After ten minutes of that, there was the sound of something picking the lock and then the door opened, Jeanette and Eleanor standing in the doorway.

"Brittany!" Eleanor and Jeanette gasped out.

Brittany and Alvin pulled away from eachother, blushing extremely. Brittany grabbed her nightgown off of the floor and slipped it back on, but it hung looser than before. Alvin pointed it out and the Chipette yanked up the neckline.

"Brittany, you just met him! You shouldn't be... doing what you were doing with him!" Jeanette scolded, glaring at her older sister.

"Do you need to be so protective?" Brittany snapped.

"You can't take care of yourself," Eleanor pointed out, timidly. "You're not responsible."

Brittany winced at the words her youngest sister had told her so bluntly. Not responsible? As the words began to sink in, her eyes narrowed in anger and she clenched her fists, furious.

"I'M not responsible?!" Brittany growled in disbelief. "I'm the oldest, I take care of you, I protect you two! I'm much more responsible than either of you!"

Eleanor's focus went to the ground. She shook her head, mumbled several curse words under her breath and left Brittany's room to go to her own. There was no way she wanted to become part of a fight. Jeanette really had no choice. There had to be somebody to defend the family and she was just the person to do it. Even at the start, Jeanette didn't approve of Alvin.

"Brittany!" Jeanette gasped out, very unprepared.

Brittany tried not to lash out, she had a nasty habit of doing that. Her fists relaxed and she pushed her shoulders back, adjusting her nightgown. She wouldn't let her guard down, there was a reason why Max called her 'headstrong' and she was sticking to it.

"Brittany, you can't just think that you can prance around doing whatever you want!" Jeanette exclaimed, planting her paws at her sides. "You're going to be a prostitute if you keep it up! Dating and kissing boys one day and then breaking up them and screwing them over another! What next? An overload of wine or raping the King? Honestly, for an older sister, you don't seem like you're caring about us! You're just caring about yourself!"

Brittany felt like exploding at that moment. Caring for herself? She did care about herself, a great deal, but she cared about her sisters, and here they were, squabbling over the matter! Brittany's eyes narrowed and her heart beat quicker than ever.

"Jeanette, let me just clear this up for us. First you start touching me where you never should touch me, then you boss me around like I'm some type of homeless slave and then you're telling me that I'm a selfish jerk that doesn't give a shit about her family? You're freakin' wrong, sis!" Brittany almost screamed out.

Alvin grabbed his shirt from Brittany's bed and pulled it on hastily before kissing Brittany gently and then jumping out of the window. Brittany sighed as she took a glimpse of him walking away, with his wand out, shooting bolts of magic at dying flowers, making them bloom splendidly.

"Brittany, I've tried being nice about this, but it doesn't seem to be getting through to you. I'm not trying to be rash about it, but you need to get to know him better!" Jeanette finally raised her voice, getting impatient with her sister.

Brittany glared at Jeanette and shouted, "Haven't you ever heard of true love?!"

Jeanette frowned and said, "You fell in love once and you know what happened. Do you not remember the ten victims that day, killed by your 'husband'? Don't you realize what love can do to somebody's confidence? It raises it too high and when something happens, all your confidence crashes down."

"I have confidence! And he's not my husband anymore! He.. he left me. When that day came upon us, I thought everything would be perfect... " Brittany sighed, quivering a little.

"Well, you were wrong. There's no happy endings in life!" Jeanette retorted.

Brittany's heart snapped in two at that second. No happy endings. That couldn't be true.

"You're not always so smart!" Brittany contradicted, furious. "You're not as smart and clever as you think!"

Jeanette slammed Brittany's door behind her as she walked into Brittany's bedroom, her glasses slightly fogging up with tears from her eyes. Brittany couldn't take back anything and neither could Jeanette.

"I am better than you think I am! I'm no rat!" Jeanette screamed out, her voice hoarse. "I'm not!"

Brittany took a deep breath and choked out, "At least I'm beautiful! You think you're smart! You think I'm so stupid, that I don't know how to take care of myself! You're wrong! Not the first time."

Jeanette grumbled under her breath, irratated. Her purple glasses slid lower on the bridge of her nose, making her push them back to their original position.

"I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens to you," Jeanette said. "We're sisters."

"You seem to be forgetting what's important here. You think that Eleanor and I are clueless, don't know anything, just mindless," Brittany pointed out.

Jeanette frowned again and muttered, "You don't know what you're missing."

"I'm missing what, exactly?" Brittany inquired, not caring for an answer.

"Do you want to know?" Jeanette asked her.

Brittany shook her head and grumbled, "I could care less about whatever you want me to know."

Jeanette sighed and said, "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Brittany yelled. "I'm just as intelligent as you and Eleanor are! Just because you have glasses and you act all nerdy doesn't mean that I'm any less smarter than you!"

Jeanette asked her sincerely, "Well, Brittany, do you want to know what you're missing?"

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "What am I missing then?"

Jeanette's frown turned into a smile as she pushed Brittany back onto the sturdy bed. Her dark brown hair hung loosely out of it's ponytail as she leaned close to Brittany's face, grinning.

"Here's what you're missing," Jeanette whispered in Brittany's ear.

Brittany was about to object to her idea when suddenly Jeanette pulled her thin purple nightgown off of her body and leant in closer. Both of the girls were slightly shocked but Jeanette had more for Brittany. She unclasped her thin bra and placed herself on top of Brittany, walking her fingers up Brittany's delicate chest. When Jeanette's paws found Brittany's neck, the two girls shifted uneasily. Brittany wanted to just run but Jeanette stopped her from doing so.

"You're going to see what you're missing out on now," Jeanette whispered and she sat up a little bit to slide her thong down off of her furry body.

Brittany gasped as Jeanette slipped off the pink nightgown from Brittany's body. Neither of them spoke, just tried to relax. Jeanette smiled at Brittany's slender body and started stroking Brittany's small stomach gently. The two of them stayed quiet. Jeanette then unclasped Brittany's bra and tossed it aside to where her own bra was laying. Brittany had her thong removed from her, slowly. Jeanette then placed herself ontop of Brittany and pulled the ponytail holder out of her own hair, letting her brown hair hang down her shoulders, framing her face.

"Come on, you're not missing much, are you?" Jeanette giggled and she smiled as she pulled the pink ponytail holder out of Brittany's hair.

Brittany's flowing auburn hair draped over her shoulders like a curtain. She noticed this and swiped it off of her shoulders so that she would look maybe a bit less appealing but it didn't affect Jeanette's arousal at all in the least bit. Jeanette then leant down to Brittany's face and their lips made slight contact. When Brittany didn't do anything, Jeanette pushed their lips together firmer and she braced herself, so that if Brittany tried to get away, she'd be ready.

_Brittany's POV_

This is so scary! Jeanette's going to take this far, isn't she? It may be my thoughts but I know something will happen. What if she starts doing something to seduce me? What if I fall for it? What's going on? My head is full of thoughts, I just can't focus on one thing at a time! Jeanette can't do this to me. I don't need to be fucked by my sister to come to my senses about my past desicions in life. Where is she going with this anyway? I need my questions to be answered. Soon, I hope.

_Normal POV_

Jeanette took one of her paws and hovered it over Brittany's left breast gently. Finally, after about a few seconds of keeping their lips locked, Jeanette's paw rested on Brittany's breast and started rubbing it slowly then faster at every minute. Brittany couldn't help but let out a little moan at this action but she tried her hardest to squirm away. It didn't work, so Brittany stayed put, scared at every second. After five minutes of Jeanette's firm kiss, she pulled away, still on Brittany.

"Well, how do you like it so far?" Jeanette asked, gently, still rubbing Brittany's left breast.

Brittany groaned outwardly, "There's more?"

Jeanette giggled and said, "I love that about you. A lot of other things too... " She brought her other paw down to Brittany's lower body part and stroked it once before putting it back to Brittany's shoulder. "Let me do this with you and I'll never do this with you ever again. I swear on our lives. On Eleanor's life even."

Brittany frowned and asked her, "Once and once only?"

Jeanette nodded as she continued rubbing Brittany's breast. She smiled as Brittany reluctantly accepted and she held up a finger, signaling for Brittany to stay still and wait. Jeanette put in her contact lenses and took her glasses off, setting them on the floor on top of their undergarments. Then, Jeanette climbed back on top, dominating her sister. She pressed their lips back together and to her surprise, Brittany parted her lips so that Jeanette's tongue could go inside. She did just that and to add to it, Jeanette wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, smiling into the deep kiss. Brittany gasped as Jeanette pinched Brittany's butt, and Jeanette grinned as they deepened the kiss.

Jeanette and Brittany began their French kiss and when Brittany nearly gagged her younger sister, Jeanette nearly collasped on Brittany in shock. She seemed to enjoy it though, squeezing Brittany's butt gently and to her surprise, Brittany returned the favor.

"You're enjoying it now, aren't you, Britt?" Jeanette breathed out, gulping in air.

Brittany frowned and said, "I'm being forced to, am I not?"

Jeanette smiled, sat up a little and took two fingers, sticking them into Brittany's wet entrance. Brittany tried her hardest to yelp for Eleanor to come get Jeanette away, but she just needed to hold in the scream. Jeanette licked Brittany's neck and pulled her fingers out, sucking the sticky cum off of them, smiling seductively at her older sister. Brittany blushed and decided maybe she could do the same. She used only one finger and winced when Jeanette's face twisted into a mask of pain. She debated taking her finger out of Jeanette's entrance but what would be the fun in that? She stuck her finger deeper, making Jeanette moan and clutch onto Brittany's breasts, which made Brittany moan as well. Finally, she began tasting Jeanette's cum and couldn't deny that it tasted quite delicious.

"So, what am I like?" Jeanette gasped out, smiling.

Brittany shrugged and muttered, "Let's just hurry up with this."

Jeanette nodded and said, "Let me clean you up. You can do the same to me when I'm done with you."

Brittany's eyebrows arched in confusion until Jeanette leaned down to the wet entrance and started licking it gently at first and then more intensely. Brittany sighed, trying to contain her anger and slight lust for Jeanette but it was barely succeeding. When Jeanette had licked up the last of Brittany's cum, she sat up a little and totally exposed herself to Brittany. Brittany took a deep breath and stuck her tongue inside of Jeanette's soaked entrance. Jeanette and Brittany were both excited by this as Jeanette began to stroke Brittany's face, while Brittany worked on sucking the cum out of Jeanette. It was a strange yet amazing experience for the both of them.

As Brittany worked Jeanette, Eleanor was walking by the bedroom. She heard moans and giggles inside of Brittany's room and shrugged, figuring that they were just fighting or playing some type of board game. She walked outside, holding a soccer ball so she could go play with her friends.

While Eleanor was playing soccer, Jeanette and Brittany were playing a real interesting game of their own. Brittany's tongue came out from Jeanette's dripping cunt, slowly.

"How did you like it?" Jeanette asked, turning to sit back onto Brittany. "What did you think?"

Brittany smiled and said, "Enough for one day."

Jeanette nodded and licked behind Brittany's ear before pressing their breasts together firmly as they entered another passionate kiss. Brittany didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around Jeanette's head, dragging her closer. Jeanette smiled, knowing she had drawn Brittany into her trap. Brittany pushed Jeanette's tongue aside with her own and stuck it into Jeanette's mouth, deeper. Jeanette began humping Brittany lightly as she pressed their breasts together closer and closer. Neither of them slowed down the heat as Jeanette pulled out of the kiss and began licking Brittany's breasts, still pushing them together. Brittany moaned a little as Jeanette began to suck on Brittany's right nipple, suckling.

"Jeanette... stop for a second," Brittany ordered, rubbing Jeanette's butt hard. "Jeanette, hang on... "

Jeanette smiled and looked up, her lips leaving Brittany's breasts. She enjoyed the touch of Brittany's paws on her butt, rubbing and rubbing. She let out a gentle moan and continued suckling Brittany's breasts, moving herself up and down Brittany's body. Brittany smiled and squeezed Jeanette's butt so she would stop for a second to listen to her. It worked. Jeanette was looking up at Brittany, her contact lenses making her vision crisp and clear.

"Jeanette, you've had enough of me," Brittany said, smiling.

Jeanette grinned and kissed Brittany's neck gently before grabbing her glasses and removing her contact lenses. She had had so much fun with Brittany, she was ready to relax.

"You are extremely sexy, Brittany," Jeanette assured, smiling.

Brittany blushed and said to Jeanette, "You're really sexy yourself."

Jeanette's face turned a light shade of red on her cheeks before she grabbed her undergarments, slipped them on and ran into her bedroom, leaving her nightgown behind in Brittany's room.

Brittany stood up from her bed, totally naked, and looked down at the burlap sacks on her bed. There were covered with stains of cum, adding to the stains that there had been for 14 years already. She sighed and tied her hair back into it's usual ponytail.

"Why did I fall for that? Why'd I let her seduce me?" Brittany mumbled.

* * *

**What did you think? I think the Alvinatty planned out well! Brittanette... urgh. Yuck. **

**The only reason why there's so much Brittanette here is because Casey (that good friend of mine) really wanted this chapter to have a lot of Brittanette. I was like 'ew, no' but she really wanted it. **

**I know I promised no Brittanette sex, but she wanted that too. **

**Tell me if I should stop listening to the Brittanette ideas Casey throws at me. I need you to tell me. **

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Wish To Be Granted

**Seventh Chapter is now up!**

* * *

Brittany had just finished her forced session with Jeanette and she felt ridiculous for accepting it. Why did she even do that anyway? Why did she even accept? Why? Why? Why? All these questions and no answers came across her. There had to be a reason for all those questions. The big question that connected all those individual questions was: What were all those reasons?

"I need to set myself straight," Brittany said to herself, pulling her undergarments back onto herself. "I really need to control my emotions more often."

She went into her wardrobe and pulled out a short red dress with a small apron laced on top. She didn't bother wearing shoes, for she liked going barefoot better. Brittany sighed and brushed her hair with the turqouise hairbrush on her small dressing table. She kept all of her prized possessions in her dressing table, Lord knows what else she stored in there. There was no telling.

After she pulled on the red dress and tied her apron around her waist, she smiled at herself in the cracked mirror she always kept in her tweed purse, admiring her appearance. Brittany was still puzzling over Max's kiss that they had shared yesterday, who that swordsman was from the fight this morning, and why Jeanette suddenly wanted to get intimate with her. So many issues she needed to at least attempt to sort out before next week.

Why next week?

Because. Just that next week, there would be a gathering in the middle of the village and everybody had to come. Well, they didn't have to come. They could if they wanted to enjoy the fun. Brittany didn't have to go but to her, she needed to. No matter what. Next week, Brittany planned on singing at the 'Merryton Medieval Gala'. Nobody knew that she was an amazing singer but she felt that it was fate if she got to sing at the Gala. She needed to do it. It would change her life.

But then again. What if it didn't happen?

* * *

**Well, I know how short it is. Not juicy and big like my usual chapters. (I know, I miss the huge chapters too) But I needed a short chapter to fill in Brittany's thoughts and a hope that she had welling inside of her. **

**This chapter may not seem important now, but when the time comes, the chapter about the Gala will explain everything. Or destroy everything.**

**But we'll find out when that happens, right?**


	8. Chapter 8: Soccer Game

**Here's Chapter 8. I've decided that Brittanette is over for good in this story. Casey'll just have to live with it. Honestly, I can't take much more of Brittanette anymore. So, that piece is over. All that's left is Alvinatty and slight Brimon in select chapters, but that'll be it. Yes, Simon will return. Oh shit! I told you! Great. BLECH! WHY'D I DO THAT? **

**Anywho, so the last chapter was Brittany's wish for the Gala, right? I'm pretty sure that it was. If I didn't get that right, I'm sorry. But that's what I remember! **

**Also, the drama in Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show is nearly pretty much solved. So, you guys can return to that show very soon. Maybe now if you wish. **

**But on with 'Love Story'.**

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the bleached porch outside of the cottage, her chin propped up on her paws. She was absolutely bored, she had nothing interesting to do. Maybe she could play soccer with Eleanor and her friends, but Brittany barely knew any of Eleanor's comrades and it would just be awkward for all of them. She didn't feel like going to see Jeanette, because this morning she had already had a make-out session with Alvin and sexual activity with her glasses-clad sister. Brittany heard a crash from inside and shrugged, figuring that it was just Jeanette breaking bowls by accident again. She was off in her daydreams when a black and white blur came towards her and she was knocked backwards onto the wooden porch floorboards.

"Owwww!" Brittany groaned, rubbing her head.

Eleanor gasped and ran over to the porch, grabbing Brittany's paws and pulling her up. She inspected Brittany's head, which had a small bump forming underneath her bangs.

"That soccer ball got you good, didn't it?" Eleanor asked, looking at Brittany's small bump.

Brittany nodded and groaned. "Is that thing made of rock or something?"

Eleanor frowned and said, "No. Nothing like that. Just a normal soccer ball."

Brittany nodded, finally listening. Her head was throbbing with pain and she turned to go back inside but Eleanor gripped her arm tightly and turned her back around.

"Ellie, let go! Go back to soccer and tell me who wins," Brittany said, hoping to stall.

Her attempt failed because Eleanor just gave her a firm look and ordered, "I can't. You'll be playing with us. You need to get your mind off of whatever you're puzzling over."

Brittany frowned and debated her options. One. She could play soccer with Eleanor and her big group of friends, get her hair all messy and her nice red dress dirty. Or, two. She could just stay inside, eating ice cream and trying to solve all of her problems. She decided neither were a good idea, because the first option would involve getting sweaty and messy and the second option would do worse. It would just prove that Brittany was a loser and had nobody to talk to.

"I'm not puzzling over anything," Brittany mumbled.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and stated as if it were obvious, "Yes, you are."

Brittany sighed, knowing that Eleanor would bug her until she got what she really wanted and gave in. She first made a condition that she got to go change into something else, suiting for soccer. When she came back outside, she was wearing polyester-type shorts a little above her knee and a filmy black tank top with lace at the hem. Her hair was tied into two bouncy ponytails, making her look like a little kid again instead of the 16 year old that she was.

"Okay, who's team am I on?" Brittany asked.

"Mine, of course!" Eleanor exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Along with Stephanie, Chloe, Raphael and Jordan. Jeanette's captain of the other team."

"Jeanette's playing?" Brittany asked in disbelief. She smirked at her purple-clad sister and said to her, "Never thought you'd play soccer in your lifetime, eh?"

Jeanette smiled and said, "I'm not athletic but I can run, can't I?"

Brittany shrugged, deciding that if she had to beat someone, she'd beat her sister's butt. Literally. She could do that easily. She stood at the face-off line on the field behind Old Mr. McGinnis' farmhouse, right across from Max who was on Jeanette's team. She gasped, not expecting him to be there. Max shot her a reassuring smile, which came across to Brittany as a 'best friend' smile, but Max didn't exactly mean it that way.

"Don't worry, Britt, I'll take it easy on ya," Max said, smiling.

Brittany frowned and said, "Don't even try."

Max laughed at her little joke, not noticing that Brittany had gotten the soccerball and was heading for the makeshift net. Max narrowed his eyebrows and ran after Brittany, determined to grab the ball away with his new shoes. Jeanette followed close behind. Brittany was sweating as she passed the ball with one sharp kick to Eleanor, who easily caught the ball with her foot and kicked it back to Brittany, who kicked it to Eleanor. It continued for a few seconds until Brittany meant to kick the soccerball to Eleanor but Max got in the way, swerving around as he kicked the ball far into the net. Stephanie tried to block the ball but the kick was too high. Jeanette giggled in delight and gave Max a high-five.

"Wow," Eleanor mumbled. "That was pure luck."

Brittany lowered her head, knowing that it was her lousy kick. She shook it off and kicked the ball as far as she could, but Jeanette stopped it with her foot and kicked it to Max. Brittany and Max both chased for the ball but Eleanor grabbed it away, kicking the soccerball as hard as she could, and it slammed into the net. Brittany and Eleanor screeched happily, clapping their paws together.

When each team had 5 goals and 3 assists each, Eleanor decided that whoever got the next goal won. That was pretty fair, considering that they were tied. Eleanor kicked the ball hard towards Brittany, unable to control the force of the speeding ball. Brittany was tripped by Max, who kicked it hard towards Jeanette. Jeanette smiled, running towards the ball. When she reached it, she kicked it over to Eleanor by accident, but it was a huge moment for Eleanor's team. Eleanor let Brittany have a kick, so Brittany kicked with all her might and it flew into the air. For a second, she was convinced it would never come back down but a minute later, it came flying back down. Max came running for it on the left and Brittany came from the right.

"Go, Britt!" Eleanor screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brittany yelped, for Eleanor's scream had startled her and she wobbled forward on her toes, falling overtop of Max. Max's lips curled up into a faint smile and he could see right through Brittany's shirt. Brittany was stunned, too stunned to move or speak. Max, however, was the opposite.

"I kinda like this, Brittany," Max whispered to her, quietly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and mumbled, "That makes one of us."

Max grinned, looking into Brittany's eyes. Brittany blushed intensely under his stare, looking down at Max's bare chest. She gasped, looking away from his chest, just noticing that Max was shirtless at the moment. Max immediately realized that Brittany had seen that and he pushed a strand of Brittany's hair out of her face. Brittany frowned and slapped his hand playfully.

"Do you wanna ditch this soccer game and go into your room? Do something a little more... private?" Max tempted her, seductively.

Brittany bit her lip and shook her head swiftly. She glared at Max a little before she turned her head to see that the game had continued without them.

"Max, I'm not playing around," Brittany hissed, slapping his paws again. "Get off."

"I'm not the one to get off. You need to get off. You're on top of me. Looks like you're trying to seduce me at the moment," Max pointed out, matter-of-factly. "So, you gonna get off or what?"

Brittany frowned and said, "I'm not the one on top! It's you!"

"I'm looking up, you're looking down," Max snapped. "Who's the actual victim here?"

Brittany climbed off of him and stuck out her tongue at him, pointedly. She ran off to the net where Eleanor was standing, about to kick the soccerball. Max smiled and sighed, still laying on the grass, thinking of naughty thoughts about him and Brittany. One day, he'd make those fantasies true.

* * *

**Max is getting a little naughty, ain't he? oooooh! Max is my OC, I guess. His description isn't on my page, but I'll put it there maybe. Nah, his features will be described throughout the story. It's your job to visualize him! Muah ha ha! **

**I'm still a little "eh, not perfect" about this chapter. It didn't have much to it, but I needed something to spark the Max character first before I move on with the story. **

**After all, authors need to plan, right? **

**Review! If you can read, you can write! Come on, you know you want to!**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions and Surprises

**I have finally updated Love Story. Hope everyone likes it! This chapter consists of Alvin and Brittany, there's a piece where we see Eleanor, but she doesn't speak. Sorry for the Eleanor fans! She speaks in the next chapter, but I didn't write it yet, so we figure it out later on. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the porch again, counting the numbers of green painted wagons and black painted wagons as they rolled by on the roads. She was trying to keep herself occupied, as the soccer game had ended just an hour ago. She would have decided to hang out with them, but all of Eleanor's friends, including Max, had returned home, off about their usual routines. Jeanette had went to the bookstore and Eleanor was in the bakery, working her shift. That left Brittany all by herself at home.

"Ah," Brittany sighed, laying down on the porch carefully as to not hit her head. "Nice sunny day."

There were still some puddles from the downpour yesterday and water was spilling out of the gutters from whichever house still had water on the roof. It wasn't a perfect day but Brittany didn't expect it to get much better. Not until she saw Prince Alvin running up to her.

"M'lady," Alvin greeted her, bowing low in front of her.

Brittany giggled, sitting up on her knees. She had been hoping that she'd see him again. That day had been so long so far, making out with him in her room and everything that had followed. Alvin stood back up, then sitting next to her, cross-legged.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be coming back," Brittany said, smiling.

Alvin shrugged and told her plainly, "Sometimes you need to get away from all the glory."

Brittany sighed, wishing she was wearing elaborate gowns and a gold crown on her head, showered with praise and love and adulation. She wanted Alvin's life.

"I don't know how you can get sick of the royal life. Honestly, I'd love that," Brittany swooned.

Alvin smiled and nodded subtley. "Yeah I guess you would."

Brittany sighed, moving herself closer to Alvin. She was going to do what she did best; seduce boys. And if that didn't work, she always had a second motive. She smiled at Alvin and ran her fingers over his chest gently, making Alvin blush extremely. He had never had a girl other than Brittany do this to him before and he was totally nervous. He smiled a little a bit confused at her actions.

"So, Alvin, I never got to really... know you," Brittany cooed, smiling at him. "Why don't you tell me some things?"

Alvin raised his eyebrows and prodded her, "Well, what do you want to know? As I asked you this morning, what do you want to know?"

Brittany shrugged and began her questioning. "Do you have siblings?"

"Only two, just like you," Alvin said and watched Brittany's fingers moving skillfully over his shirt and then slipping through the slots in between where the buttons were. "Do you want to see a picture?"

Brittany nodded and removed her fingers from where they were positioned through the slots of Alvin's button-down wrinkled shirt. Alvin fished around in his pockets of his jeans to find the picture, handing Brittany some golden coins that were stuffed inside. Brittany's eyes widened at how much money Alvin had, but it was really no surprise because he was a prince and all. She smiled as Alvin pulled out a professional drawing of his brothers.

"AWK!" Brittany shrieked, falling backward off of where she was sitting with Alvin.

Alvin raised his eyebrows, grabbed Brittany's paws gently and pulled her up back next to him. He took a look at the drawing and shrugged, not understanding why she had had such a freakout. Alvin tucked the picture back inside his pocket and looked at Brittany innocently.

"Do you want to know who they are?" Alvin asked, moving closer to Brittany on the porch steps. "Maybe?"

Brittany nodded, hoping that the tall handsome chipmunk in the drawing wasn't who she thought. She frowned, a little bit scared if her thoughts were right.

"Well, the short one is my younger brother Theodore," Alvin explained. "The tall one is my other younger brother, Simon. Wait..." He squinted his eyes at Brittany and sighed. "You're that girl who was going to marry Simon, right?"

Brittany nodded again, terrified. She knew the boy in the picture was Simon. Simon. The adorable, smart, witty chipmunk she had fallen in love with nearly five years ago. But that was so long ago. She didn't have feelings for Simon anymore, she was head-over-tail in love with Alvin. Why was she so scared of seeing that drawing?

"Britt, are you okay?" Alvin asked, confused.

Brittany shrugged and mumbled, "I think so. Today's been such a long day. I think I just need some rest."

"Didn't you wake up just a few hours ago?" Alvin asked her.

Brittany nodded and looked at her feet, tired of talking about this subject. She so badly wanted to talk to Alvin about what was on her mind but she didn't want him to react in the wrong way. Brittany finally decided to just take the chance, even if she wanted him so badly to be her boyfriend.

"Alvin, can I talk to you about something? I mean, a few things?" Brittany asked, hopefully.

Alvin shrugged and said, "Yeah, I'll definitely listen to a beautiful girl like you."

Brittany blushed, a small pink tint on her cheeks. She brushed a piece of auburn hair behind her hair and sighed, trying to sum it up. She just couldn't think of the right words until Alvin held her left paw. Brittany felt her heart skip a beat inside of her as she looked down at Alvin's paw.

"Alvin, you know when you left me with Jeanette?" Brittany asked, holding Alvin's paw a little tighter.

"Yeah, why?" Alvin inquired, a little nervous where this was heading.

Brittany sighed and explained, "Jeanette and I had a fight, which led to her making love to me, and I hate to say it but I returned the favor. And believe me I didn't want to! But she made me..."

"Isn't that a little like raping you?" Alvin asked, rubbing Brittany's fingers gently with the thumb of the paw intertwined with Brittany's. "And a bit more than just a sister relationship?"

Brittany nodded a little bit and muttered, "It felt so different and weird..."

Alvin shrugged and asked her, "Did you expect it to be good or were you not willing to do it at all?"

Brittany stole a glance at Alvin, smiling at him, and sighed, shrugging. She wasn't sure. Maybe both. But there was no doubt that what Jeanette had done that morning was unexpected. Brittany sighed, holding Alvin's paw tighter as her eyelashes fluttered gently.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" Alvin asked, willing to help. "I'll always be here for you."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "That's all I want to talk about."

Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes for a second before he diverted his focus to the ground underneath the porch. He felt so comfterable holding Brittany's paw in his own.

"Alvin?" Brittany squeaked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Alvin said, smiling at Brittany teasingly.

Brittany gave him a playful slap on his arm, glaring at Alvin. Alvin sighed and let her ask him whatever she wanted to ask him. Before either of them could say anything, a rumble came from the mountains far off, shaking the village a little, making them grip the stairs of the porch tight. Then, after about two minutes, the rumbling stopped and it was safe to release their grip on the stairs. Alvin sighed, waiting for Brittany's question.

"Alvin, do you... do you like me?" Brittany squeaked out in nearly a whisper.

Alvin shrugged and said to her simply, "Depends on which type you're talking about."

Brittany wasn't sure how to take that answer; it seemed as if Alvin was unpredictable. She had just met him today and the day had been going completely differently than what she had thought it would have been like but she gave him an answer to his answer.

"I'm not talking about the friend-type of like, because I wouldn't ask that type of question, cause I know we're friends.. b-but you know we're friends, right? Of course you do.. but I dunno if I want to be just friends.. but I dunno.. maybe, I'm not sure.. I don't want to be enemies because you're nice, and you know, you're pretty funny and cute... but I wouldn't just like someone as a friend for those things, but I don't think you would either. You might, I'm not sure... maybe, but that's not meant to be offensive... I think what I'm trying to say is.. Oh I dunno..." Brittany stammered, fumbling her fingers together as she pulled up the neckline of her short shirt. "I think maybe I'm not really understanding how to process this.. um, I'm just trying to... to form these words properly.. I'm not doing a good job, am I?"

Alvin smiled a little and asked gently, "Are you sure you're not gonna just come out right and tell me?"

Brittany shrugged lightly and took a deep breath. "I just need to think of how to explain."

Neither of them spoke for about two minutes, until the cottage door opened, revealing Eleanor. Eleanor grinned, seeing Brittany sitting with Alvin. It was really adorable to see, actually. The green clad Chipette couldn't help but giggle as she closed the door again and went off to make some lunch. She didn't wish to disturb Brittany when she was having such a good time, was what she thought.

Brittany sighed and continued her talking. "Maybe I just need to tell you, but I don't know if I can. Seeing as that we just met and all, I'm not sure about it. But don't you have a right to know? I'm honestly quite frazzled, you know, what with the events of today and whatnot... but I need to tell you something so badly, I just don't know how to say it... It's so confusing, but you don't know how to understand, do you? Really, I wish I could just blurt it out and get it over with, because I can't believe it myself, but it's so hard to get it out. This is just all a big secret I need to tell you, but it doesn't seem to be coming out right.. Alvin, do you think you can h-"

Brittany was cut off by Alvin pulling her into a kiss, unexpected yet thrilling all the while. It felt so featherlight, even though it wasn't really anything like that. What was the sensation inside her? It was powerful and terrifying, melting all her confusion on the inside and letting out her sentimental side towards Alvin. When they pulled away, neither of them could speak. It was only until Brittany released her paws from Alvin's when they began to talk again.

"Wow..." Brittany mumbled. "What was that?"

Alvin shrugged and asked her quietly, "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I-I was gonna ask if you... if y-you loved me," Brittany stammered, unsure of her own words.

Alvin could only surpress a playful smirk as he kissed Brittany's cheek and patted her head as he stood up on the porch next to her.

"I do love you, you really don't even need to ask," Alvin said and he waved to her before running away from the cottage faster than ever before.

Brittany smiled sweeter than ever. Alvin Seville loved her. The prince of the village loved her! There was nothing better than that. In fact, she was so happy that she didn't even have time to ponder about why Alvin had ran away so quickly in such a rush to get away from the house.

* * *

**Well, I think that chapter was horrible. What do you think?**


End file.
